


UNLUCKY IN LOVE

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Ivanova might be unlucky in love but she's good at what she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNLUCKY IN LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> For de nugis at Fall Fandom Free-for-All.

UNLUCKY IN LOVE

Susan Ivanova couldn’t sleep. She hated nights like this, when she tossed and turned and wondered if she’d spend her life alone. It certainly was looking that way. It had always looked that, it seemed to her.

She was horrid at relationships. Almost all of them.

Her brother was lost to the war, but she’d gotten along with him. He’d been her best friend, her ally against their stern father. She’d gone into the service because he’d been in it. He had been her hero.

After Ganya was killed, things went downhill in the interpersonal relationship part of her life. She could not get along with her father. They were so much alike that neither could forgive the other anything. She hadn’t seen him for years when she found out he was dying. At least she had talked to him before he died. He _had_ been proud of her, despite his denial of her chosen life.

There had been one night stands and awkward false starts then came Marcus. She wanted to love him but the sad truth was that she didn’t. She liked him very much but that was all. She’d tried to tell him in a subtle way but she was going to have to be a little more blunt, evidently. He just wasn’t getting the message.

And the secret one. The one she’d loved since the day they met. The one who must never know she loved him. She did everything she could for him, even working more hours so he’d be free to rest, to have some form of life of his own.

John Sheridan.

She felt no jealousy toward Delenn because she had no aspirations to be any more than she was to him. While she wasn’t exactly content to love him from afar, she had no other choice. Sheridan had become larger than life and she had no place in his epic life.

Dammit to hell!

She was never going to get any sleep like this. She got up and hunted for her bottle of real Russian Vodka and just as she was about to pour herself a tall glass full, her comm. unit buzzed. It was the CNC.

“Ivanova here. Go ahead.”

“Commander, there are two ships outside who are threatening to start shooting at one another or at us over who got here first. One is Drazi, the other, Narn.”

Susan sighed. Damn! Well, this she could do! It was what she did best.

“Hang on, I’ll be right there. Tell them that Ivanova’s is on her way and to stand down or I’ll shoot them both right out of the sky with the station’s guns!”

She could almost hear the young man on the other end of the comm. struggling not to laugh. “I’ll tell them you will mediate, commander.”

She grinned to herself and began to dress.

At least her work loved her back.

~the end~


End file.
